


Cold

by FrozenMemories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Jackson is sick and Miller is trying to help
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cold

It wasn't the bellowing noise but the violent shaking of his entire body that ripped Miller out of his shallow slumber.

Jackson had been nursing a cold for a few days, insisting on not sharing the small bunk bed in order to prevent Miller from catching the same condition, but his silent suffering had been too much for Miller to watch from afar and so he'd climbed into bed with his sick boyfriend and wrapped him gently in his arms. He'd reversed their usual sleeping position by turning Jackson away from him and wrapping a soothing arm around his chest from behind.

After a long period of restless shuffling and shallow coughing, sleep had finally found him and Miller could relax against his back to rest his own eyes.

Overnight his condition seemed to have worsened though. Miller didn't know what time it was but he felt like he had barely slept at all.

Around them groans of protest sounded from the other beds.

Miller pressed his lips to the back of Jackson's neck, where he found the skin clammy and sticky, yet warm to his touch.

"I think you're running a fever," he murmured into Jackson's neck, unsure of what to do about it. He wasn't the doctor after all.

Jackson coughed again and then nodded weakly and groaned. It was a painful sound that tore at the edges of Miller's heart. Compared to what they had been through a simple sickness was no big affair, but he hated to see his boyfriend in agony, and even more not to be be able to help him.

"Should I get Abby or take you to medical?"

Jackson shivered violently as he shook his head in reply.

"No," he croaked out, "Cold. Just cold."

For lack of better ideas Miller pulled the blanket up over their shoulders and pressed his body closer to Jackson's sweat damp back, trying to provide at least some semblance of comfort with his mere presence.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? Do you want water? A damp cloth?"

What he really wanted to offer was some hot tea and chicken broth but those were no options in this godforsaken bunker. He also would have killed for a real bed, clean sheets and soft pillows for Jackson so rest on, away from prying eyes.

He felt another bout of coughing coming up before Jackson even had the chance to answer him. Holding on tight he leant his forehead against Jackson's spine, right between his shoulder blades, to wait out the attack.

When his body calmed Jackson's hand found Miller's, his cold fingers clinging to it almost desperately.

"'M sorry," he mumbled weakly, tearing at Miller's heartstrings again. Only Jackson would apologize for falling sick and being a nuisance, when he had been tending to equally impaired people for weeks, as the wave of sickness had made its course through wonkru.

It had come as no surprise that the doctor would come down with it, too, at one point.

"Shh," Miller hushed into his neck, hoping to convey to Jackson once more that he had nothing to be sorry for, "Don't worry about everybody else for once. Just rest and let me take care of you."

He couldn't tell if the strangled sound was a sob or a bitten-down cough but it made him tighten his hold on Jackson even more and bury his face into the crook of Jackson's neck.

"You should take the top bunk," Jackson tried to argue again, his voice raspy and with little conviction, "Don' wanna get you sick."

They'd been over it several times and Miller couldn't help a resigned sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated firmly and squeezed the sweaty hand in his for emphasis. If there was nothing else to help Jackson through this faster, holding him was the least he could do.


End file.
